


Eridan Gets A Moirail

by kurokuro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Maybe - Freeform, Other, and some angst, its Mostly just humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokuro/pseuds/kurokuro
Summary: A what if scenario where Eridan became moirails with Lord English himself. Plz don’t take this that seriously this is mostly a shit post lol.
Relationships: Eridan & Caliborn, Eridan Ampora & Caliborn, Eridan Ampora & Karkat Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Eridan Gets A Moirail

undyingUmbrage [uu]

began jeering

caligulasAquarium [CA]

uu: HEY! HEY! YOu! YOu!

I DON’T LIKE YOuR MOIRAIL!

NO WAY! NO WAY!

I THINK YOu NEED A NEW ONE.

HEY! HEY! YOu! YOu!

I COuLD BE YOuR MOIRAIL.

HEY! HEY! YOu! YOu!

I KNOW THAT YOu LIKE ME.

NO WAY! NO WAY! 

YOu KNOW IT'S NOT A SECRET.

HEY! HEY! YOu! YOu!

I WANT TO BE YOur MOIRAIL.

CA: goddamnit uu this is the 10th time you havve sent me that stupid fuckin copypasta

uu: AND? 

CA: its annoyin me

uu: OH MY GOD, ISN’T IT OBVIOuS?! 

CA: whats obvious?

uu:

uu: .

uu: DIE.

CA: rude  
  


undyingUmbrage [uu]

ceased jeering

caligulasAquarium [CA]

  
Well that was fucking weird, But what did you expect from _that_ _guy._ You better tell Karkat about this.

> Eridan: Message Karkat

caligulasAquarium [CA] 

began trolling

carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CA: kar help me

CA: uu pestered me wwith this copypasta again

CA: [a link to that message]

CG: ERIDAN WHAT THE FUCK.

CG: CAN'T YOU TAKE A FUCKING HINT OH MY JEGUS.

CA: what fuckin hint

CG: ERIDAN HE’S *ASKING YOU TO BE MOIRIALS WITH HIM* 

CG: WHAT DON’T YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND???

CA: oh

CA: wwait

CA: WWHAT

CA: ok wwait

CA: Im gonna accept the offer

CG: ERIDAN ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?

CA: wwell its not like hes tryin to KILL me or somethin 

CA: so

CA: yeah

CG: NOPE NOPE I’M NOT DOING THIS RIGHT NOW.

CG: FUCK THIS FUCK YOU FUCK UU FUCK EVERYONE.

CG: GOOD DAY.

carcinoGeneticist [CA]

ceased trolling 

caligulasAquarium [CA]

CA: thanks kar

CA: VERY COOL

caligulasAquarium [CA]

ceased trolling 

carcinoGeneticist [CA]

  
That didn’t help. Well you can’t really blame him, you LITERALLY just accepted some weirdo on the internet’s offer to form a Moirallegiance with you, WELL OF COURSE IT WOULD BE WEIRD!? But you’re too desperate to care. As always. 

  
> Be uu

**Author's Note:**

> This is just based on me and my moirail tehe.  
> Thank him for some of the ideas and dialogues :]


End file.
